A Sense of Normality
by personanongrata2358
Summary: The situation at the farm has left some members of the group a bit shaken and feeling a little lost. not Daryl of course, but someone he has been getting closer and closer too. and the one whose life he basically saved. Daryl/OC


_Disclaimer: All rights over The walking dead go to their respectful owners, i do not own anything but my OC and my twist to the story._

**This is meant to take place after the characters flee the farm only Daryl went back for my OC not Carol ( i dislike her character immensely). I will explain more in the next installments if people show any interest :-D. Also, i will keep referring to her as 'her' because i can't seem to come up with a satisfying name that will fit in well with the story. im still pondering over that. a title is also in progress. Reviews would be lovely and i can deal with constructive criticism but please don't be cruel as that makes me very sad ;). Thank you guys!**

_Daryl's POV_

No' see if you'd'a asked me why i done it i wouldnt kno'. Maybe cause o' the adrenaline, maybe cause'er peachy fine ass 'as just there lookin' up at me. i didnt plan t'do it or nuffin..it jus' 'appened..like most things did these days. i put by bow down slowly, walked o'er to the bed, grabbed'er by the ankles, turned'er over 'n' pulled'er to me. she looked up more confused than if i'd been a walker askin'er on a date. i dont blame'er either.

'Daryl, what the..'. she was resting on her elbows now, her brow raised at me.

'i aint gonn' hurt ya'. i put my hands on the bed beside her head and i kissed'er. no' at this point i didnt know if she w's gonn' shoot me or kiss back. she didnt shoot.

'er hands moved to grab ma hair 'n' i felt'er sorta ease off a little as she welcomed ma touch. ma hands'd moved from the bed to all over'er body as ma mouth made its way from'er lips to 'er neck to 'er collarbone.

as i steadied maself on ma knees to take'er jeans off i noticed just how defeated she looked. like i could break'er or sumtin' and she wouldn' care. i wanted to change that. the rest o' the clothes comin' off is a blurr, all i 'member next is bein inside'er and her hands diggin' 'nto ma back.

'slow..go slow' she managed to whisper between breaths. but it weren't bout speed, weren't 'bout that kind o' sex. with the shit storm we just been through i think we jus' needed to feel 'live. like there's sumtin still good left in between the dead wantin' to eat'our gutts 'n' people dyin' everywhere.

'slow 'n hard girl..slow 'n' hard' i said as i raised on to my knees and pulled'er to me into ma lap. one of'er hands was still in ma hair and the other was sorta wrapped 'round ma shoulder and i could feel her squeezin'. her head was hidden in ma neck and i could feel her hot breath and the rhythm o'us movin'.

she was warm and soft and the hand i'd placed on'er lower back was pushin' 'er into me more. ma other hand was on her upper back right where'er neck meets'er shoulders, i liked that spot, i could feel'er whole body move. she was making slow bu' intense moves like she 'as tryin' to make it last longer 'n' to be honest the feel o'her against ma chest made me wish it'd last long.

she picked up the pace and i could sense'er muscles tightnin' like a deer shot in that final jerk before dyin'. i grabbed'er hair and pressed'er lips to mine as i felt'er body tense. she werent loud but she sorta moaned into the kiss and as'er back arched 'er chest was pushin' into mine. i could tell i'as in that final jerk too. she didnt move, she stayed into my arms completely still, breathin' heavy at first then quietin' down even more.

we didn' talk. there was nuffin to say. she'as lyin' on'er back now with me on top'o'er, head restin' between'er breasts, one hand on'er waist. once the heat o' our bodies together wore off we sorta peeled off from under eachother 'n' got dressed. what with it bein' walker season ya cant afford to run'round naked. as she was gettin' back under the covers she kissed me one more time, hard'n' hungry till we ran outta breath. i made a mental note t'make sure we're alone more often. afterall..this'as the only fuckin' sense o'normal life we'ad left. 'n' it sure felt fuckin good.


End file.
